The Uninvited Guest
by deathangel1630
Summary: When Fiona was kidnapped a certain girl was there to save her sister, Lorenzo had plans for the girl. He is going to awaken something inside her, What happens when the girl realizes her true self? What if she figure out what she truly is? What will Fiona think of her when she is awakened? What will this uninvited guest go through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Uninvited

The girl sighed deeply when she tried to call her sister but there was no answer or anything, she got frustrated and wondered how she is. Her hand went over to brush her Auburn hair to the side and her eyes were shining towards the sun's bright light but she really didn't care or anything, all she cared about was her family and Oh how bored she is right now especially when her dearest sister is not with her.

She turned her favorite book's page and started reading, it seems that she's bookworm. Her glasses were reflected by thee bright sun, she wanted to do something but she has nothing to do since she's occupied with sso many duties.

As she flipped the pages she looked towards the chapters and how boring it is for her….

" Hey Josephine, didn't read that a-" a young lady approached her yet she was cut.

" A hundred times, I know…" I said while continuing what I was reading.

The other girl huffed and pouted at her like a little girl but nothing could disturb the young Josephine, she couldn't care less if she really cared at all. All she wanted is her peaceful surrounding and nothing else.

" Oh Josie! You stupid four-eyes!" The girl said boredly as the young Josephine looked at her friend's eye coldly.

" Okay I'm sorry!" The girl said while looking away, sometimes the young Josephine finds this girl rather annoying especially if she starts whining and complaining.

The young Josephine stood up from the tree and walked away from her friend's sight finding another place that wouldn't annoy her peace, this girl can be a loner but deep inside she's just too cold because of her mysterious eye color. It was very different, the people would stay away from her then sometimes they could comment how freakish her eyes are but she tries to ignore them.

Her eye color was brighter than the ocean's or the sky's color or anything, it was like a crystallize form of eyes but some ask if those are just fake. Ugo Belli would say that her eyes were perfect and very beautiful, Ayla would say that her eyes are like precious stone that fell down from heaven and even Fiona fells her that her eyes are made from diamond and etc. But dep down this girl thinks that she's abnormal.

Her feelings are misplaced sometimes when people try to bully her about her freaking eyes yet she ignores but those abusive people would say it again and again until her face is blown with anger, she thought about an eye transplant but Ugo her father would say no and never.

As the girl enters the huge building she took out a key, she turned the locked door and a click was heard. Josephine enters a condo that appears to be hers, she enters her bedroom and jumps on it with a huge pleased sigh with a small satisfied grin on her face.

Her hand fingered on the pendant that Ugo gave her, she lifted it up and smiled at it remembering those precious moments when she received this. It was a gift from Ugo when she turned 13, she never took the pendant off when she wore it.

It was made by a red godstone….

She treasured it somehow but something bothered her when she looks at it longer, she hated the color red because of her messed up tragic memories. Her parents weren't Ugo or Ayla, she isn't related to them even Fiona. She was only adopted by the Belli family.

13 years ago….

Josephine's home was in fire, her whole family died due to the severe injuries and burns. She was also trapped inside the house and no one could save her but Ugo saved her from that accident. He pitied the poor little orphaned girl and decided to adopt her. Ayla agreed and Fiona was very happy when she was going to be a little sister.

The young Josephine is 19 and she will be 20 in the next 4 months, she promised not to do something naughty until she becomes 30. This young lady is a very pure one and also intelligent, she was the class valedictorian when she graduated High school. Right now she's taking a teaching course, she wanted to be like her parents.

The girl closed her favorite book and shuts her eye due to exhaustion, she wanted to become a teacher someday. But will she survive the munchkin horde like Ugo said? She'll have to find out soon but she needs to rest and forget everything first.

The girl gave in to slumber…..

**Hours later**

The young Josephine woke up from her long nap and took her glasses and put it on, she really didn't need glasses because her eyesight is perfect but hesitates when she don't wear it. Actually these were fake eye glasses, it was only to hide her beautiful freakish eyes. She didn't want to wear shades because people will think that she's blind and she haqs no future.

She puts on her socks then her Doc Martins, then later on she took a long trench coat that stops on her thighs.

She opened the window's blinds and looked onto the beautiful starry sky, the moon was shining bright and the stars where twinkling like diamonds. When she looked up she felt something like something has past. She wanted to know how her family is doing.

She took out her cell phone and started calling Fiona, she waited for a minute then an answer was heard. She smiled whenshe heard Fiona's soft voice on the phone. They started taking conversations but minutes later screaming and trashing were heard through out the phone and this made Josephine panic, She called out Fiona's name but there was no answer.

" Fiona?! Fiona?! Are you still there?! Fiona?! Can you hear em?! Fiona?! What's going on?!" Josephine called out but there was no reply or anything.

" Shit….." Josephine muttered and hurried to her bedroom, she took out a flash light and her car keys.

When she exited the building she entered a parking lot, she ignored some people that were drinking and smoking. When she found her car she opened it then entered, she started the car's engine and sped off. A lot of people on the parking lot were startled at how she acted but they continued on partying.

Josephine prayed that her family is alright, Ugo mentioned about going to a place. A castle? He mentioned it a week before they go to a place to have a vacation. Ugo told her that she should come and join the vacation but the young Josephine declined because her college duties since the midterms are coming.

She wished that she was there with them but she was stupid to decline her father's offer, Josephine just wanted to become a successful teacher. Ayla told her that she had the brains to pass all the examinations but the young lady here thinks it's still not enough. Fiona also forced her to come but she just ignored and declined her own sister.

The young Josephine ignored all the gasoline stations that she passed by, she doesn't care anymore. What she cares about now that her family is still alive. All these years they took care of the young Josephine even though they're not really related, she wanted to pay them back by being a successful teacher. But what happens when something goes wrong? What happens when they're all hurt or something? Josephine shook her head and ignored the bad imaginations and focused on the good ones.

" Daddy…." She muttered worriedly when she thought about Ugo, he saved her when she was a child and also adopted her.

But now…..

She remembered when he told her about his family, he had a brother named Rolando? Rafaello? Rugo? Richard? She can't remember. She listened to their conversation but she couldn't care less. She just looked at his face with innocence since she was 6 years old, Ugo finds her adorable with her big eyes with those mystical colored eyes.

The car's engine stopped and the young Josephine started it again and again but nothing came, she hit the horn then stepped on the accelerator pedal furiously but it seems that the car is not moving anymore.

" Damn it! I knew it! I should've stopped my car at a gasoline station!" She said with an angry look on her face.

She opened the car compartment and took out her cell phone then her flash light and lastly an army knife, Ayla would scold her when she brought an army knife with her. But Ugo suggests her to have one so she can defend herself when there are bad guys. Fiona would say that she's a bad girl.

When the young Josephine opened the car she exited it and continued on her journey, she passed so many trees and definitely she felt that they're close now. The girl went further and further in the darkened road until she saw a car crashed on a huge pile of lumber.

When she got closer to it she realized that it was Ugo's car, she gasped and rushed Ugo's side and started shaking him to wake up. She saw blood coming out of his chest and this made Josephine sob and cry violently.

" Daddy! Please wake up! Dad please don't do this to me!" She shakes him but he didn't wake up or anything.

When she looked at Ayla her face was lying on the broken wind shield, she went over to over shield and tried to waker her mommy up but she didn't wake up or anything. She cried louder then sobbed violently.

She couldn't believe this!

She suddenly about Fiona, she snapped from her senses and looked at the back of the car but she wasn't there, her eyes widened when she realized that Fiona might be still alive. When she looked at the Belli couple's corpses she smiled at them and gave them a kiss on the cheeks and she closed Ayla's eyes. She took Ugo's hand and Ayla's making the couple's hand interlock.

" Thank you…For taking care of me…For all of these years….I promise I'll Fiona…" She said leaving the couple in their eternal slumber. She didn't look back or anything.

She entered the dark part of the forest deeper and deeper, she followed Fiona's sense. Ever since Josephine was young she had a special skill, she can track people by using her instincts. Her hearts start beating faster or sometimes she can hear the person's heartbeat even from a far distance.

When she felt Fiona the young Josephine suddenly ran faster when she came closer and closer to her location. She stopped and looked at her surroundings, she saw a huge castle. Is this the castle Ugo was talking about years ago? But she has to be sure first, Fiona might be here since it stopped over this place.

When she went over the gate she tried pushing it open but it seems to be sealed tightly from the inside, damn what can this girl do? When the gate is locked…..

She knocked many times but there is no answer, she have to find another route. When she looked over the walls that was covering the castle's grounds, she thought of jumping over it but its impossible. She looked over her surroundings. She gave up and tried leaving but suddenly the gate opened without anymore opening it, creepy….

When she entered the gate was shut tightly, she tried to open it but it seems its locked again. But she has to find Fiona first then find another way to escape this castle. I wonder if Ugo's brother is his father Florenzo? Leonardo? Never mind….

She saw a maid coming out of nowhere, she was beautiful…

She had Lilac hair and fair skin, the young Josephine went over to her and tried to talk but it seems she isn't a social butterfly unlike her friend Morgan who was annoying her this morning. The made held no emotion.

" Please follow me miss, The master is delighted to have an uninvited guest today…." The maid said while walking away.

At first the young Josephine hesitated but it would rude if she didn't follow and besides she might lead her to Fiona or something, when they entered the great hall they used the staircase then later on they passed by a room that appears to be a child's playroom, then later on they went to another place that had a lot of figures that looks like a museum then finally the maid took her to a guest room. Everything is blue even the bed.

The maid went on her back and took off her trench coat then hanged it over to a random hanger , the maid walked over her and gave her a slight respectful bow and left. When the young Josephine went over the door she noticed it was locked, she cursed silently and walked over to the bed trying to find a way to escape.

**Later on**

A man was looking to his servant named Daniella and smirked, when he went over to her he pets her hair and gave her a smile showing his rotting teeth.

" You did well Daniella, It seems the uninvited guest will stay here for a while. Would like you to keep her until she finds a smart idea or if she finds Fiona. I would like to see Riccardo's reaction when he sees this young lady…" The aged man said to the maid while a huge grin…

" Leave it to me…." Daniella said with a small smile.

**Mean while**

The poor young Josephine seems to be lying on the bed since its impossible to escape, she don't know what to do. She fingered the pendant and tears were streaming down her face when she remembered Ugo andAyla….

She remembered the song that Ayla sang for her when she was a child.

She parted her lips preparing to sing the lullaby.

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh, I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm up my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believe in everything

Lesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis  
Dulcedo ineffabilis  
Totus desiderabilis

As the years pass by before my face  
As wars rage before me  
Finding myself in these last days of existence  
This parasite inside me, I forced it out  
In the darkness of the storm lies an evil, but it's me

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh, I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Oh, where, where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh, I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember

The girl finally closes her eyes…. She let sleep take over her.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting him**

The girl's eyes opened immediately when she realizes it wasn't a dream, nearly disappointing when the poor young Josephine thought it was only a filthy dream but it was real. It was real when her parents died and that Fiona was led here.

The girl searched for her glasses but it seems it disappeared, her hand was scrambling the sheets looking for the fake glasses but nothing came. She scowled angrily knowing it's gone but no matter once she finds Fiona and find a way out of this place she can buy a new one for now she must find her sister.

She stood up from the bed and went over the door, a note was hanging on the door then the young Josephine read it quietly, it said:

_**Miss Josephine….**_

_**When you're awake please head to the closet and find some appropriate clothes, meet me in the Music room, and there we shall talk…**_

_**Oh and I have disposed of your glasses, why must you hide those beautiful eyes of yours? **_

_**After you talk to me you can meet up with your sister…**_

_**The Caretaker**_

The Young Josephine did what he said and went over the closet, it was filled with clothes. Most of them are like lingeries and somehow the other have disgusted the young girl but something catch the young girl's eye, it was a white long sleeve ruffled blouse with a ribbon on the collar, then the bottoms were a three sisters skirt that stops on the mid thighs.

The young Josephine took off her own clothes and replaced them with the ones she picked out from the closet, She didn't want to remove her Doc. Martins since its one of her favorite shoes! She wouldn't trade it to anyone or to any shoe not in a million years, that's what she said before to Fiona when she told her to change it but she never did.

When she exited the room the young girl passed many corridors, she really have no idea where she is but if the girl have a map she could've know where the music room is but it seems the map has been taken by somebody else.

Ignoring the situation she have right now the girl went looking for the music room but it seems she was out of luck, poor child….

The girl sighed deeply…

What can she do now? Where is Fiona? The letter said that when they're done talking he can let her see Fiona but how can the girl find the music room without even knowing where it is?

That man should who wrote the letter should have give her a map! The girl thought when she went inside another room and another and another and another….

She ended up in a kitchen and saw Daniela cooking something, the smell was kind of foul but the young Josephine thought about asking her where the music room is, when she got closer to the cooking maid Daniela suddenly gave her something without saying anything, it was another letter but this time it wasn't from the care taker it said:

_**Dear Josephine**_

_**It's been so many years when I last saw you, you don't remember me but your father was very dear to me when he didn't betrayed me. I would like you to see me in the grave yard there will be a tunnel with many holes please meet me there and we shall talk about something…**_

_**And please do not trust my other son Riccardo….**_

_**Lorenzo Belli **_

" Lorenzo….Be…..lli? Belli….Ugo Belli…Riccardo…" The girl said quietly, Daniela turned to her and pulled her arm trying to take her somewhere.

The girl tried to struggle but the young Josephine remained calm, they passed so many halls and ended up on a place looking like a grave yard.

" My master would like to talk to you…." The maid said pushing her to a tunnel with so many boxed holes.

When the girl turned to Daniela she noticed that the maid disappeared, her spine shivered in fear when she felt a powerful aura coming on her way. She walked forward looking for the man named Lorenzo but it made no sense at all, she don't see anyone around this place not even trace or anything.

But then she heard a voice like it was singing a lullaby that sounded familiar to her, she followed the voice that ended up to the middle of the tunnel, it also had 8 holes in it and she went closer to it until a hand went out of the hole trying to reach out on her hand.

When she touched the aging hand it suddenly pulled her but the young girl remained calm and she felt something hard as if that person gave something to her, it was a red godstone, it was like the pendant that Ugo gave her before.

" Why did you give this? Why you Lorenzo Belli?" Asked the curious young Josephine.

" Yes, I am…You are Josephine, the adopted daughter of my son Ugo." He said as I gasped.

" How do you know me? I mean why do you know my na-"

" Dear Josephine, your father gave me letters, he told me about you when you were saved in that burning house… Oh yes I know you ever since in the very beginning, but you…You have something special…You are very special….A special being….Ugo noticed it when his azoth reacted when he saved you…. You are something dear Josephine…. You can save Fiona using that power that is inside you…" He said as the young troubled Josephine didn't understand the word he was saying.

" What power? I don't understand!" She said puzzled.

" Haven't you noticed? You're eyes and your special skills? You can track isn't that right? You'll find out soon my dear Josephine…." Lorenzo as the girl called out his name but it appears that he is gone now.

The girl sat on the floor in frustration and held her head down, she just wanted to find Fiona and get out of here but…

" Why must this be so difficult anyway? What was he talking about? My family were good people…My real family were normal and they weren't special like me or anything. My father Carlos said that I'm perfect because my eyes are beautiful and my mother Rita was very loving, there is no way they are like me." The said with pure sadness, she couldn't believe what is really happening right now with her 2nd parents gone.

" But why was the house set on fire 13 years ago? Does it have to do with me or my family?" Again the girl asked herself trying to figure out what really happened but there was no hint or clue in every shattered memory that was replaying on her mind.

Her hands went up her face trying to cover it with sadness, but suddenly a hand went on her shoulder, the girl startled but then a cloth went over her nose trying to drug her. The girl fell unconscious and her body went limp.

The hooded figure carried her in a bridal style taking the girl somewhere…

" Priestess…." The man said while taking to a some sort of a music room, he laid her on a couch and waited for her to wake. He was beside a pregnant statue, his beloved azoth.

**An hour later**

The young girl's eyes twitched trying to open them, as she did the girl sat up and noticed a hooded figure sitting just across another sofa.

" Who are you?" She asked hazily, it seems that the drug is still affecting her senses and her system. The girl felt dizzy and part of her mind told her to wake up and the other told her to rest but it looks like the poor young Josephine is desperately tryiong to stay awake.

" I am the care taker of this castle, young Josephine." The hooded figure said as the girl tried to regain her strength.  
" Where is Fiona?" The girl asked when the hooded figure went over to her side and began to pat her back trying to help her but it was useless.

" Fiona is safe, for now I shall tell you something… You are needed at this castle miss Josephine." The caretaker said with a mysterious grin.

" W-what?!" The girl asked.

" I need your power to continue the race of this family. "

" Why am I involved to this? Where is Fiona? I need to see her…"

" Like I told you Fiona is safe, don't you know what you are child? You are special, there is something about you that made me want to use you. You're a powerful being Josephine…." He said with a mysterious smile written all over his face.

" W-what are you people talking about?! What am I-I?!" The poor young Josephine asked hysterically, she couldn't handle the situation anymore.

" Don't you see, child? You are a priestess…." He said as the girl's eye widened.

The girl's mind began to flood her with many memories she hadn't seen before, her hands went over to her pressing it on each side trying to ease the pain that banging inside her mind.

The man suddenly took out a needle and stuck it on her neck making the young Josephine feel dizzy and her body fell limp again.

" You're too tired young miss, please let me take you to your room." He said as he carried her into a bridal style.

" Y-You promise t-to t-take me to Fiona…" The poor girl said as her consciousness was slipping away.

" Please sleep young priestess…."

' Am I only living out a lie?' the girl thought…

TRIBUTE TO THIS CHAPTER

Lies

By: Evanescence

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_[Chorus:]_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_[Chorus]_  
_[Chorus]_

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_[Chorus]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

The young Josephine's eyes opened and she sat up immediately, she looked over the clock and examined what was the time. It was 11:00 pm and almost midnight…

" Damn it! I wasted a lot of time!" The girl flung her legs from the bed and stood up.

As she walked over the door she heard screaming and barking, she tried to open the door but it seems it was locked by the caretaker. How can the unlucky young Josephine get out now? Her hand went over to her hair to scratch it with frustration, her hand suddenly hit something. It was her hair pin that she have been using the whole time.

She pulled it from her hair and picked the lock of the door, it clicked after a minute. The girl smiled on her good work then opened the door. As the girl exited the guest room she wondered who was that girl who shouted, Maybe she knows where Fiona is…

The young Josephine decided to follow the girl's screams along with the barking, when she entered the room with a billiard board she went over the door in the other side of the room and exited it, she is outside and got surprised when her eyes looked over to the broken ceiling but it looks like it wasn't a ceiling it looked like a 2nd floor.

She heard the bark again and tried following it, and she ended up in the gallery hall again and went upstairs. The young Josephine went over a door and opened it, it was a 2nd level alright. When she went over the left side she saw a ladder that seems to be leading to a bridge.

The girl didn't hesitate or anything, she used the ladder and went up….

When the young Josephine had been already on the top she crossed the bridge and went over the building, it seems that someone was already here.

When she went down the girl saw stairs leading down again, the girl sighed a bit and used the stairs. There was another door but it was not like any other door, someone is nearby.

" Fiona…?" The girl asked herself when she felt a presence when she entered the other room, there was another grandfather clock and her brows raised.

' Another one?' She thought but ignored the subject.

There was another door but when she opened it she heard shouting again, she rushed over the room then the young Josephine was startled when the room was pitch black. How can she cross now?

The girl followed her instincts walked over to the right, when she stepped her foot she didn't fall, it seems she was right.

When she crossed the two dark holes there was another door, she tried opening it but it seems it was locked. She remembered her hair pin and took it out from her pockets.

After a minute the girl heard a click and went inside.

" Fiona?!" The girl's eyes widened when she saw her sister being chased by some kind of monster?

Her sister looked in her direction but kept running in circles, the monster looked over the young Josephine and stopped. The monster clapped his hands and laughed as if it was like a child or something, he ran at the poor Josephine's place but then the young girl ran and shouted.

" NEW DOLLY!" The monster said trying to reach the poor young Josephine.

" Hewie!" Fiona ordered a door and leaped over the monster's back and started biting it.

" Josephine!" Fiona ran over to her and hugged her, she felt tears streaming on her eyes and the young Josephine wiped them away.

" Fiona, now is not the time look!" She said pointing at the monster who looked at the two sisters.

"TWO DOLLIES!" He said running over them again, the girls screamed and ran in circles, Josephine looked up the ceiling and saw a chandelier hanging, she looked over the sides and saw levers being covered with some kind of borders around it.

The young girl figured out a plan and called out her sister's name.

" Fiona look!" Fiona stopped for a while and looked at the chandelier and then the two levers.

" Fiona, I need you to break those while I'm distracting that huge fella that has been chasing us, GO!" The girl said when the monster tried to take Fiona but the young girl took out her cell phone and pushed the music button.

**Run away **

**By: Linkin park**

The monster stopped and looked at the young girl's direction and listened to the interesting sound she was making by that toy she was holding.

_Graffiti decorations__  
__Under the sky of dust__  
__A constant wave of tension__  
__On top of broken trust__  
__The lessons that you taught me__  
__I learned were never true_

" You want it huh? Come and get it!" The young girl said when the monster started running over to her and tryng to grab it but it seems the girl fled to another direction telling the monster to chase her.

_Now I find myself in question__  
__They point the finger at me again__  
__Guilty by association__  
__You point the finger at me again___

_I wanna run away__  
__Never say goodbye__  
__I wanna know the truth__  
__Instead of wondering why__  
__I wanna know the answers__  
__No more lies__  
__I wanna shut the door__  
__And open up my mind_

Fiona was kicking the borders that were sealing the levers, she noticed her sister was having ahard time being chased around by the monster named Debilitas.

" Hurry!"

_Paper bags and angry voices__  
__Under a sky of dust__  
__Another wave of tension__  
__Has more than filled me up__  
__All my talk of taking action__  
__These words were never true___

_Now I find myself in question__  
__They point the finger at me again__  
__Guilty by association__  
__You point the finger at me again_

" I'm almost done!" Fiona said when Hewie was helping her by biting the borders on the other side.

_I wanna run away__  
__Never say goodbye__  
__I wanna know the truth__  
__Instead of wondering why__  
__I wanna know the answers__  
__No more lies__  
__I wanna shut the door__  
__And open up my mind___

_I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye__  
__Gonna run away__  
__Gonna run away__  
__I'm gonna run away and never wonder why__  
__Gonna run away__  
__Gonna run away__  
__I'm gonna run away and open up my mind__  
__Gonna run away__  
__Gonna run away__  
__Gonna run away__  
__Gonna run away_

When the borders were now broken the poor young Josephine went over Fiona's side and the 2 girls went in the middle aisle along with dog who was barking the whole time trying to distract the deformed oversized humanoid monster.

When the monster stepped closer to them the chandelier fell down and pinned the monster on the ground. Fiona's hands were on her chest giving him a pitied look and the young Josephine was looking at the monster with a sad look on her face and couldn't believe they KILLED a person/ monster.

The dog kept barking but her sister Fiona kneeled and shushed the dog.

" Hewie….Everything's going to be fine….He's not going to chase us anymore….Good boy…" She said petting the dog named Hewie.

But then the monster started moving and looked at Fiona and Josephine with innocent childish eyes. He began to bow down to the sisters. He stood up leaving the 3 in their fated reunions.

_I wanna run away__  
__Never say goodbye__  
__I wanna know the truth__  
__Instead of wondering why__  
__I wanna know the answers__  
__No more lies__  
__I wanna shut the door__  
__And open up my mind___

_I wanna run away and open up my mind__  
__I wanna run away and open up my mind__  
__I wanna run away and open up my mind__  
__I wanna run away and open up my mind__  
__I wanna run away and open up my mind__  
__I wanna run away and open up my mind_

The sister looked at each other and smiled, they both suddenly hugged.

" You came for me…." Fiona said while sobbing..

" I'm always here to save you…Fiona…" The young Josephine said,

A barking sound suddenly startled both girls, Fiona smiled at her sister and introduced her dog Hewie. The young Josephine pets the German Shepard's head and Hewie licked her face showing gratitude and attention towards the young girl.

While getting out of the church her dearest sister Fiona told her how to get here and Josephine told hers, Fiona felt sad when the young Josephine mentioned about their dead parents but then all that matters now is that they're together and the mission is to get out.

The two sisters went up to the 2nd floor, Fiona was about to use the key but then a hand touched both sister's shoulders.

" Dinner is served Ladies….." Daniela said with no emotion.

" Dinner is served Ladies….." She said again moving closer to Fiona's face and gave her a small amusing smile.

The two sisters were led to the dining hall, Fiona was sitting at the end of the tabled while the young Josephine was sitting beside her. The maid gave them an assuring smile showing respect towards the frightened ladies.

The soup was still hot but it would be rude if the young Josephine didn't take a taste or sip, it might hurt Daniela's feelings but the young Josephine here thought about the maid having emotions or feelings at all.

" My creator said that he made me the perfect woman….But I cannot taste….Or experience pleasure or feel pain…." The maid said trying to entertain both invited and uninvited guests.

Fiona took a sip and the young Josephine also did the same but then something was not right about the soup, Josephine taught about it as poisoned but she didn't hesitate.

" Ummm…Thanks for the meal…." Fiona said standing up.

" Ummm yes-" She was cut when Daniela touched her arm trying to let her stay.

" W-What i-is it- it Misss Daniela?" The girl asked as the maid let Fiona leave first the dining room.

" Master's son Riccardo wishes to talk with you…..In the grand piano room…." Daniela said as she lets go of her hand and let the young Josephine leave.

When there were no people around Daniela took Fiona's spoon and scooped it down the soap tasting it but she doesn't taste anything since she was only a mere creation.

" I am not complete….." She said looking at Fiona's direction.

As the girl on the corridors she wondered how Fiona is but it seems this Romello, Rafaello man wanted to talk to her about something. She sighed deeply heading to the piano room.

When she entered the room she was surprised when nobody was here yet, she sat down on the piano and decided to wait for Rafaello by playing the piano.

( IF U GUYS WANT TO HEAR THE PIANO SONG)

watch?v=qRUZ8-ir-6E

After playing the piano she heard clapping throughout the room, the caretaker was behind her and the girl startled.

" Bravo! Miss Josephine…Very impressive who taught you how to play the piano?" He asked while still clapping.

" Um… M-My father Ugo taught me when I was 6 along with my sister Fiona." The girl said when she a different aura around that man again.

" Oh…I see…I would like to talk to you….But let's talk here." He said as he sat beside me.

The talk was about the Belli family and about being a care taker, it was nothing important but every time he tells something…It's like I heard that voice before like it belonged to my father…

The man was still talking about the castle until he mentioned Fiona's name.

" Fiona has the family's Azoth… And I need you also because you are important in this subject." He said as his face got closer towards the poor young Josephine.

" I'm sorry… I don't think we're not the person you needed, it's a huge mistake please…Just let us home." The young Josephine said standing up trying to get away from him.

" Oh but miss Josephine there is no mistake here, you are the right person and so is Fiona, your power is powerful compared to the other priest and priestesses we have used many years ago." He said but the young Josephine here started laughing nervously and took a step back.

" Hehehe you're wrong….master care taker but there is no such things as magical or powers, I believe in God, you see. I don't think it's not real…It's a huge mistake…" She said trying to escape but then the door was locked.

" But miss Josephine….I am not wrong…..You don't believe because your real family abandoned you and tried to kill you when you were born, a shame…They thought about you as a shame…. But your sister saved you from them and kill her instead of you…" He said as he stood up and moving towards the young Josephine trying to corner her.

" You'- To're wrong! My real parents loved me and I don't have a sister! You don't know anything about me! You're wrong!" The distressed young Josephine said as her head started rambling a lot of unknown memories, her eyes were blurry and suddenly she suddenly fell forward but the care taker was able to catch her in his arms.

" Rest now…" He said as he carried her somewhere else….

**END**


End file.
